The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: Do not read until Christmas. Based on the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. There will be a story based on each day.
1. Chapter 1

**On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me,**

**Aerrow on an Exploding Skimmer**

_**Summary: **__The Cyclonians attack. The Storm Hawks go into battle. Aerrow's skimmer explodes._

**Aerrow: *Looks at title* Wait! What?!**

"We're under attack!" Stork called.

"Everyone to your rides!" Aerrow ordered. "Stork, you stay here."

Everyone else rode out of the hangar bay.

As soon as Aerrow deployed his wings –

– KABOOM –

– the skimmer exploded.

Aerrow jumped off, grabbing Radarr, and crash-landed on the Condor; his glider wings crumpling on the deck. Aerrow had hit the deck face-first.

"That had to hurt."

Luckily, the rest of the Storm Hawks were able to drive the Talons off.

**Piper: Hey! What do you mean Luckily!?**

**Author: *Runs away***

**Aerrow: Ow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,**

**Two Stalker Chickens**

_**Summary:**__ Radarr gets chased by two stalker chickens for two hours._

**Radarr: Squawk! *Runs off to hid beneath a table.***

Title: Two Stalker Chickens

The Storm Hawks had landed on Terra Gale to visit Dove, and Wren. After they landed, Radarr notice _**two**_ chickens staring at him. Apparently, the chicken with a crush on him had a friend.

The two stalker chickens stalked towards Radarr.

_Uh-Oh. _Radarr's eyes widened.

Radarr squawked in fear and dashed off. Radarr was being chased by his stalker chickens fans. Again.

Radarr was panting. Had he lost them?

"Cluck."

"Cluck."

_No_.

Stork stared in surprise as Radarr ran out before him as he was exiting the _Condor_.

"Wonder where he's off to?" Stork wondered.

Those two chickens chased Radarr all around and all over the Terra.

Now, The chickens were chasing Radarr with mistletoe, in their beaks. They wanted kisses from him. Radarr fled in terror once more. Then, the two chickens got into a fight over him. Radarr managed to escape while they were busy.

Two hours later, The Storm Hawks noticed Radarr was missing.

"Hey, Where's Radarr?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr emerged from the bushes, panting heavily and covered in feathers.

**Author: As usual, they don't know what has happened to Radarr. Why are they all really bad at charades?**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Third Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me,**

**Three Cyclonians Talons**

Cyclonis was in a **bad** mood.

And it was not because of the food.

(Even though it was terrible. That was the last time they hired a Wallop chef.)

All this **Christmas cheer**,

Really **sickened** her.

Cyclonis never had a good Christmas.

Not **once** in her life.

(All fourteen long years of it.)

She never got what she wanted.

(Which was just a friend.)

Her parents left her feeling **quite forgotten.**

The Talons all scattered in fear

**– All but three –**

Hoping to bring her some Christmas cheer.

Their Master loved **crystals**

They returned to the Phoenix nest, on Terra Gale.

That did not end well.

Covered in burns, they were.

Their rides were no more.

The **Storm Hawks** laughed.

That they did; at the Talons' misfortune.

The Talons **swore revenge**.

And kidnapped **Piper** in resent.

"Ha! That'll teach you!" They shouted.

The Condor was stolen.

Talons returned to Cyclonia with their gift,

Delivered Piper to Cyclonis, who was inside the fortress.

"What is this, you **bumbling buffoons**!"

* * *

**Wild Imagination 7: Wonder you told the Cyclonians Wallop cooking was festive. Also this was supposed to be a bit more spaced out, but I can't have a blank line in Doc Manager, apparently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Fourth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me,**

**Four Rotten Raptors**

The raptors: Repton, Hoerk, Spitz, and Leugey, are tied up in the middle of the bridge on the Condor with wrapping paper (as well as ropes), with a big bow on each of their heads.

"Seriously Finn, you thought this was a good idea?" Piper asks.

"Don't worry, I've already contacted Starling," Finn said.

Stunned moment of silence.

"I'm not sticking around to see this blow up in your face." Stork walks out of the room.

"Come on guys, it's not gonna be that bad." Finn protested.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow, "Sure Finn. If you say so."

Radarr made a bunch of chittering noises. _I'm not going to take the blame for this one._

"How did you even get them all here, anyways?" Aerrow asked.

"It was so easy!" Finn says " They were sleeping!"

"Raptors sleep?"

Radarr facepalmed.

Starling arrives.

"Perhaps you should leave. (We wouldn't want to welcome your doom.)"

"Finn has a … rather… um … unique, Christmas gift for you.


End file.
